


A Blink

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doubt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Courting, fuck immortality tbh, kili is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: He could already imagine it, when one day his short life would end as Legolas lived on in grief. Or worse, Legolasforgettinghim all together as he'd be nothing but a blink.
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Blink

**Author's Note:**

> For fili gang :)

———————————————

It had been long overdue, with how many letters and secret meetings they've had. Legolas would finally ask Kili to court him, real and proper.

The next time Kili had rustled his way through the thick underbrush of the forest, Legolas had surprised him with a blanket and biscuits that had come directly from Mirkwood's kitchens themselves. 

For a moment, the dwarf paused and cursed himself, thinking he had forgotten some major date or if he had missed a letter that told him to bring something for a picnic. But Legolas had laughed so genuinely and kissed his lips, pulling him to sit with a childlike eagerness. If the elf wasn't so good at keeping himself tame, Kili was sure he would be bouncing off every tree surrounding them by now. 

"What is this for?" He finally asked, looking at all the food and drinks set out before them. It was all their favorites, laid in complex but aesthetic stacks, and that was when Kili had realized how much time Legolas had truly spent on all this.

"For us," Legolas smiled, gesturing to all that was out. "I've something important to ask you, but it can wait until we have finished everything."

The mention of an _important question_ worried Kili, his mind instantly fleeing to its darkest parts to feed him the worst of any scenario. But still, he went on with it, trusting that Legolas wouldn't do _all_ this just to hurt him. 

—

When the time came to pop the question, Legolas and Kili had moved into a more comfortable position, the dwarf resting his head on Legolas's lap, while the elf sat with his back against the closest tree.

"How many letters have we sent each other?" Legolas spoke, the question was more of a rhetorical one, meant to bring the effect of reminiscence and comfort. 

But Kili had been counting, back and forth; every piece of paper he had sent and gotten back, he had kept track of.

"Six hundred and seventy-two." Kili answered. Legolas laughed and let his fingers sink through the dwarf's hair. 

"You were counting?" 

"Possibly." Kili reached up to touch Legolas's face, fondly stroking his cheek as if it were the softest thing in the world. "What was it you wanted to ask?" 

The elf seemed to tense slightly at that, but took a breath before internally cheering himself on. 

"I wanted to ask if we could begin courting?" The wording wasn't all right, but he had the spirit. 

Part of Kili was quick to shout _yes_ ; that he'd love to one day marry him and spend the rest of his life with Legolas, being able to call him his husband, his lover, real, and officially. 

The other half had pulled at his chest and told him not to be so foolish. He knew of the long lives elves were granted, he and Legolas talked about it often, if he were to refuse it would be for Legolas's well being, so that later down in life, Legolas would not fade at the loss of him.

He could already imagine it, when one day his short life would end as Legolas lived on in grief. Or worse, Legolas _forgetting_ him all together as he'd be nothing but a blink.

"Legolas, I…" 

It was like he realized his mistake, Legolas wishing he could take his words back and lock them away. How silly of him? Thinking Kili would marry him. It wasn't the dwarvish way, and it certainly wasn't considered or even _talked_ about among elves. 

"I'm sorry—" Legolas said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked this of you, I know it is far greater than just the two of us, with my father and your uncle's feud,"

"No, no, Legolas, I do! I do want to marry you and be with you, no matter what my uncle says, but I…" _can't promise to be with you for eternity_ , is what he'd wanted to say, instead his voice trails off into a whisper.

"Kili,"

"I would only be… a fleeting memory, a stepping stone to your future, if not a sidelined pebble at most. I couldn't offer you three hundred years, let alone a millennia, Legolas."

And he wasn't doubting him, every promise they had made was set in paper and stone. They were carved into their hearts, never to be broken by choice, and yet, Kili had laid there and gave Legolas a reason to.

It was a long time before Legolas finally spoke up again. Something about the underlying rejection rendering him speechless.

"You could offer me one year and I would be happy," he whispered, wiping away the tears that seemed to gather and fall from the dwarf's eyes. "My father once said when I met the one, I would _know_... Don't you feel it too, meleth nîn?" 

"I do," Kili said, finally sitting up to take Legolas's hands into his own. "I just… I couldn't give you all that you need—" 

"Then let me give you all you need. Kili, it isn't about me, but of us. I will never be satisfied with the time we have, but it is greater to spend it together than alone." 

Kili sat and thought, then squeezed Legolas's hands as if he had come to a conclusion. "Being your husband has never sounded bad," 

"So you will?" 

"I never refused!" 

——————————————— 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
